This invention relates to an air cleaner especially one which can clean the contaminated air mechanically without need of any water, chemical or filtering material. This practical air cleaner can quickly remove the carbon particles from the smoke and greatly improve the pollution resulted from the burning of fuel to power motor vehicles and from industrial processes.
In addition to being easy to remove the carbon particles deposited, it is very simple to install and maintain without need to replenish water or to replace filtering materials. The inertial air cleaner can remove dust and particles of smoke more effectively than any conventional air cleaner of its kind. It is also compact, durable and low in cost.